wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Boston
Boston is a city in the United States. Geography/Description Boston was one of two large cities located reasonably near to Brockton Bay, along with New York."Could be a lot of effort," I spoke, "Depending on how secret he manages to keep this, and how successful he is. If this goes bad, it means us against however many capes the Protectorate decides to throw at us. We could wind up with the teams from Boston and New York coming to deal with the problem, if word gets out about what we're doing." - Buzz 7.1 The city has close connections with New York and Brockton Bay, with multiple individuals and groups operating in all three cities, including Thomas Calvert,“Filling in for the interim is Commander Thomas Calvert. When asked about this new placement, the PRT reported that Commander Calvert served as a PRT field agent before an honorable discharge. For the past several years he has offered his expertise to the PRT as a paid consultant in parahuman affairs for New York, Brockton Bay and Boston, later serving as a field commander for the PRT strike squads. The PRT expresses full confidence in Commander Calvert’s ability to handle the daunting task of Brockton Bay’s parahuman-” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.9 Jessica YamadaJessica Yamada – A therapist for junior heroes in the New York, Boston and Brockton Bay areas. Travels for work and stays in hotels in off days, but lives in Boston otherwise. - Cast (In Depth) and the Teeth. In some cases, Protectorate capes from New York and Boston could be sent Brockton Bay.“Could be a lot of effort,” I spoke, “Depending on how secret he manages to keep this, and how successful he is. If this goes bad, it means us against however many capes the Protectorate decides to throw at us. We could wind up with the teams from Boston and New York coming to deal with the problem, if word gets out about what we’re doing.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.1 The Wards also have close connections, with the Boston and New York teams training together multiple times.Secretly, he was elated. The training games he’d led his team through back in Boston had been some of the more fun moments of his career. It had also allowed for a harmless but fun interaction with the New York group, giving them a chance to mingle, talk and share war stories. There was something about being able to mess with others on a level that you couldn’t with teammates you had to fight alongside. If his new team liked the games half as much as he did, it would be a win in his book. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Government and heroic organizations PRT Boston houses PRT Department 24.The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 24 Boston - PRT Master Reference It's headed by Director Armstrong. Director Piggot felt that he paid too much attention to parahuman research and not enough to PR."You likely know Director Armstrong in Boston, how he tends to prioritize research and understanding parahumans. I concern myself with more concrete affairs. Public relations, parahumans as a part of America." Weld nodded. "What Armstrong continually fails to grasp is that if we do not integrate parahumans into society, help society bend to accommodate your kind, there is no point in lab experiments or classifications." - Sentinel 9.1 He was very close to Weld."Forgive me for saying so, but I get the impression you don't like or respect Director Armstrong?" "Your point?" "I just thought you should know he's something like a father figure to me. He's the one who recruited me to the Wards, got me up to speed. I've already made plans to go to his house for a bit this summer. Maybe I'm putting myself on your sh… in your bad books by saying so, but I just thought I should let you know I'll step up to defend him if you start putting him down." - Sentinel 9.1 Thomas Calvert operated as a paid consultant for the Boston PRT at some point. Some of the staff at the Boston PRT had caught on that Weld was pocketing most of his food allowance, but didn't say anything about it.While he did eat, it was a negligible amount. As he saw it, there was no real harm done if he pocketed some of that extra money and said he spent it on food. Given that his tongue was made of an alloy and the pleasures of food were a shadow of what they should be, it was only fair that he enjoy himself in some other way. He knew that some staff back in Boston had caught on, but they hadn't said anything. Director Piggot here gave him the vibe that maybe she wouldn't be so cool with it. - Sentinel 9.1 The Protectorate It was headed by Bastion, a major figure in the ProtectorateBastion – A major figure in the Protectorate, leader of the team in San Jose, capable of creating a variety of forcefields and deflector fields. Recently got in some trouble for making racist remarks that were caught on camera and posted online. - Cast (spoiler free) until being killed in the battle against Leviathan in Brockton Bay.“Fucking do it!” Bastion called out, barely audible. The building above him bent and the midsection, unable to support the upper floors, crumbled. The upper half of the building crashed down atop Leviathan and Bastion. Vista turned, wrapping her arms around the Ward next to her, burying her face in his shoulder. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.3 Just prior, Bastion was caught making racist remarks on camera, later posted online. Overall the Boston Protectorate had plenty of members,Best case scenario for us, and it's not like Boston or New York need more capes. - Interlude 7 more than Brockton Bay.Debating the relative strengths of various capes was common enough, in the schoolyard and elsewhere. If Alexandria and Legend fought, who would win? Would Boston's Protectorate win against Brockton Bay's team? What if you removed Boston's weakest members until the sides were even in number? - Extermination 8.1 The Wards The Boston Wards team was larger than that in Brockton Bay."Good. The team here is smaller than your old team in Boston. It currently consists of Clockblocker, Vista, Kid Win and Shadow Stalker. We had two members die in the attack, and a third left with his family when they evacuated." - Sentinel 9.1 They had more training than the Brockton Bay Wards, including regular training sessions with the New York teams."One. I was hoping to arrange interstate training sessions with the New York and Boston Wards groups. As far as I'm aware, the local team doesn't do this. They barely have regular situation training." ... The training games he'd led his team through back in Boston had been some of the more fun moments of his career. It had also allowed for a harmless but fun interaction with the New York group, giving them a chance to mingle, talk and share war stories. There was something about being able to mess with others on a level that you couldn't with teammates you had to fight alongside. - Sentinel 9.1 Weld was in the Boston Wards prior to his transfer to Brockton Bay."It's a swap. It'll be Weld from the Boston team." - Interlude 7 The team included a limited precog about the same age as Vista, who generally stayed at the base and communicated with the team via comms.Vista was in pyjamas, her hair tied back into a ponytail. He'd had someone as young as her on his team in Boston, but the boy had been a Thinker, a limited precog content to work and communicate with them from their command station. - Sentinel 9.1 Villains The Ambassadors Accord's assistants and secretaries, who get their powers from the vials bought by him. Although they weren't the most influential villain group in Boston,Accord wasn't the most influential figure in Boston. That was why Trickster had approached him. - Migration 17.8 they did control an area of the city."I'm observing formalities. My team, as you may know, tends to move from location to location, city to city. It's a bad idea to settle down for any length of time in an area owned by a local power, so I wanted to ask permission first." "I see." "If you saw fit to grant that permission, I would then ask if you'd let us engage in some minor activity. Robbing low-level stores, primarily. Possibly a bank. All in your area." ... "We're staying a little bit longer here. We looked into it, the heroes don't have a strong presence here in your Charlestown territory. We can get away with just a little bit more."- Migration 17.8 The Teeth Once a gang in Brockton Bay, until they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. Also have a cell in New York.Once a gang in Brockton Bay, they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. They re-established themselves as cells in New York and Boston, and have since rebuilt, though turnover has proved high enough that no original members remain – only the name survives. Savage, reckless, willing to do anything for a profit, they aim to oust the Undersiders and use violence to carve out a territory. - Cast (In Depth) Fenrir's Chosen Neo-Nazi group formed by some of the members of Empire Eighty-Eight after the death of Kaiser. Moved to Boston after their leader joined the Slaughterhouse Nine. Blastgerm Blasto and his allies operated in Boston, and Accord considered him a rival. He was also enemies with Spree of the Teeth and a villain named Chain Man.Blasto, Real Name Unknown Classification: Tinker 6 (sub: master 5, blaster 2, shifter 2, brute 2); plants. Disposition: Villain (B) Last Known Location: Boston (Allston area, east). Crime lord of East Allston since est. date of April 2009. No subordinates. No past history as a subordinate. Criminal history indicates cap of second degree murder, tendency to mass damage to property and persons. Produces uncontrolled lifeforms that are incapable of replication. Adversarial relationship with Accord (#13151), Spree (#14755) and Chain Man (#14114). - Excerpt from Interlude 19.x Night and Fog Night and Fog operated in Boston for a time.Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt. First located in Hesse, Germany, moved to London, then Brockton Bay, Boston, then Brockton Bay again. - Buzz 7.10 Civilians Jessica Yamada lived in Boston when she wasn't working."Have you been in Brockton Bay since this all started?" "No. I travel for work, and stay in hotels. On the weekends, or when I'm not working, I stay in Boston." - Interlude 18.z Points of Interest Boston had a similar Wards base to that at the Brockton Bay PRT HQ, with sectioned-off cubicles for beds and personal effects.Kid Win and Vista arrived from what the ‘cubicles' at the far end of the spacious room. They weren't really cubicles, but sectioned off areas with beds and room for personal effects. The base in Boston had been similar. - Sentinel 9.1 Accord held territory in the Charlestown area, where the heroes didn't have as strong a presence. Accord maintained the peace instead.The heroes don't have a strong presence here because they don't need a strong presence here. I maintain the peace. It will cost me if I have people here, active and causing trouble. - Migration 17.8 Blasto held territory in the East Allston area, although given he had no subordinates, what he did with it is unclear. History Background Grace Lands was born in Boston, as presumably was her brother, Andrew Hawke. They were traveling there by ferry when they encountered Scion. Andrew was silent from the moment he met Scion until they reached Boston, at which point he began babbling like a child to the assembled reporters on the dock.Interlude 1.x Bakuda spoke with a noticeable Boston accent when out of costume, suggesting she grew up there."The little bird's awake," a girl spoke, with a hint of a nasal Boston accent. ... Sitting on the bench beside her was a girl about her own age. The girl had an Asian cast to her features. Her eyes, though, were a very pale blue, betraying some Western heritage. - Excerpt from Interlude 6 Faultline's Crew fought the Boston Protectorate team at the Parahuman Asylum, where they met Labyrinth.After Faultline had enlisted him and Newter, a job had taken them into a high security asylum. They had been there to question someone about the Dragonslayers, a villain group that used tinker technology stolen from the most powerful and highest profile tinker in the world for petty theft and mercenary work. Their invasion of the asylum had not gone as well as it might have, and had led to a high-tech lockdown of the facility. Not only did it extend their mission by several hours, but it had led to issues with one of the residents, a parahuman that apparently had to be moved regularly, lest her influence over her surroundings spread beyond the confines of her cell, making her a serious problem for the staff, other residents and unwitting bystanders. In the end, after dealing with the dispatched squad from the Boston Protectorate and getting the information they needed about the Dragonslayers, they had recruited the girl. - Excerpt from Interlude 5 Blasto began operating in April 2009. Night and Fog moved to Boston the same year, following Purity abandoning E88.“Kayden,” he said, when he’d stopped, “You’re already associated with me. People say our names in the same breath, even when we haven’t worked together in two years. When my name appears in the newspapers, yours is never far behind.” - Excerpt from Purity's Interlude Purity's interlude is set in 2011, meaning that she left E88 in 2009.Purity had gone solo, while Night and Fog had splintered off to form their own duo in Boston not long after. All reunited, apparently. - Excerpt from Hive 5.1I remembered that you left the Empire when Purity did. And when she came back? So did you. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.10 Boston Games When several major villains were arrested and their gangs dispersed villains from across the northeast flocked to boston to fill the power vacuum. Heroes, like the newly re-christened New Wave, came in to make sure the gang war didn't engulf the city. So the Boston Games began.“Would’ve been in Boston. The slang term in the ‘scene’ was the Boston Games.” Ashley smiled for the first time. For the rest of the room, I explained, keeping half of an eye on Mrs. Yamada, to make sure I wasn’t overstepping. “A series of arrests in Boston saw a shift in the power balance of local gangs. That’s a pretty common thing, but the Protectorate team followed up on it hard, toppling just about every major and most minor gangs and villains in the city, leaving a void that was bigger than usual. Villains of every power level and stripe flocked to the city, villains in neighboring cities had a vested interest in having a foothold there as a place to retreat to or a place to expand, and it became an entangled nightmare of villain politics and power plays.” “Time of my life,” Ashley said. “Heroes, like the PRT, and like my family’s team, followed, to try and keep the peace until things settled. My family’s team was Lady Photon, Manpower, Flashbang, Brandish, Lightstar and Fleur.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.5Eclipse x.2 Blastgerm unleashed the Woad Giant.Eclipse x.6Eclipse x.7“That’s my concern, not yours,” Blasto said. “If they aren’t here already, then they’re going to kill my giant and leave. You’re fine, it’s chill.” Story Start The Travelers visited Boston, paying Accord for the privilege of operating in his territory. They agreed to attack Blasto for him in exchange for costumes crafted using his power. Sundancer burst in during the meeting to warn Trickster, annoying Accord. Perdition had attacked Noelle, creating several dangerous clones of himself, and leading them to expel him from the group and hand him over to Accord. He put them in touch with Coil, who claimed that Dinah had predicted he was capable of curing Noelle.Migration 17.8 When Purity rejoined E88, Night and Fog left Boston and returned to Brockton Bay. Paige Mcabee was tried and convicted in Boston. She was placed in a containment truck there with Lung and Bakuda to be sent to the Birdcage.Paige hesitated to talk again, knowing how easy the girl was to provoke, but the silence was crushing. "I guess it's a good thing this is a long drive, from Boston to British Columbia." - Excerpt from Interlude 6 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine The remainder of the Chosen moved to Boston. They destroyed Blasto's lab, forcing him to work with Accord. The Slaughterhouse Nine attacked Boston. Bonesaw visited Blasto's lab, kidnapping him and stealing his data. Post-Attack on Teacher What remained of Boston was consumed by The Machine Army.From Within 16.2 Trivia *While Bastion was originally placed in San Jose, he was placed in Boston by Wildbow in later pieces and will be placed there in the rewrites."Nevermind that. It calms me. I try not to have many bad days, personal philosophy, but when I do have a bad one, I like to shoot a target. Plus, I'm trying to learn to use this stun rifle, but I'm a hair away from being a midget-" "Little person," you correct. "Sorry, but we stress political correctness here, and one wrong statement can get taken a long way by the media." "There was a guy in my old hometown, few years back, ran into that. You know Boston's Bastion?" "That was more than one wrong statement, but yes. I know. Bastion ran afoul of the media." "Okay, right. Well, I'm not much taller than a midget or a politically correct little person, and that means I'm not so good with the stun gun's size or recoil, is what I was saying. I was working on it back home, but it's been a week or two and I think I've forgotten what I learned." - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p29 Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments